hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracle
Miracle was the fourth single released from the original version of Deuce' s second studio album, Invincible. It was not brought back to be on the official version of the album. Instead, it was later released on Nightmare EP. Official Lyrics I don't need no psychologist Trying to figure out why I got these fucking problems I'm a motherfucking anarchist And ain't nobody ever gonna be able to solve 'em I don't care what you wanna call 'em It's too late to fix me, I'm at Rock Bottom I'd rather blow my brains with this shotgun Than sit there listening to your fucking nonsense I guess that's all you offer So why do I even bother? I don't need all you doctors To make me feel like a million dollars Instead of trying to escape Or just looking the other way I will learn from my mistakes Learn to communicate I need to find the way, I need a miracle I need to know if I'm all alone in this world I need to heal these wounds deep down inside my soul I need to know where this path will go for me tomorrow You say that you're on edge Because you pop a couple Xannies with some random loser friends? Say I'm a bum but you're homeless yourself The biggest loser of 'em all, living in that flesh I don't care how low you hang down your belt If your poetry's deep, homie, it ain't heartfelt I don't care if you've had it up to here I'm gonna kick your ass, make it nice and clear You wanna talk blood, sweat, and tears When you act and look like Old Saint Claire You wanna act tough like "you're shit, don't sing” But when you're hurt, it's always like your heart sinks Instead of trying to escape Or just looking the other way I will learn from my mistakes Learn to communicate I need to find the way, I need a miracle I need to know if I'm all alone in this world I need to heal these wounds deep down inside my soul I need to know where this path will go for me tomorrow No more sorrow No pill to swallow As millions follow I will not sell my soul You wanna place us all in the same boat? Thank God I got a mind of my own I might be crazy holding on to this rope Fucking you up like Geronimo This birdie's still safely in his zone Floating all around like a fucking ghost Don't really care how I'm diagnosed This song is when the bomb drops, it pretty much goes I need to find the way, I need a miracle I need to know if I'm all alone in this world I need to heal these wounds deep down inside my soul I need to know where this path will go for me tomorrow I need to find the way, I need a miracle I need to know if I'm all alone in this world I need to heal these wounds deep down inside my soul I need to know where this path will go for me tomorrow Personnel *Deuce - vocals *James Kloeppel - guitars *Tye Gaddis - drums Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)